Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of surgical medical instruments, in particular to a linear cutting element with an E-shaped guiding element, which enables the suture and cutting of surgery to be simultaneously conducted when being loaded in a linear cutting anastomat.
Description of Related Arts
The linear anastomat, also known as a digestive tract closure, is an instrument to linearly drive a plurality of mutually staggered suturing nails in the tissue, and is one of the instruments widely used to replace the manual linear suture. It mainly used to suture closure stomach, duodenum, small intestine, colon stump for a whole layer exstrophy suture.
In the case of difficulty in revealing operative field, surgeons are often faced with many challenges, such as: 1) the instrument is hard to enter the lower position of the pelvis; 2) the instrument would block the operative field; 3) sometimes a variety of instruments are needed to adapt different pelvic cavity structure; 4) in the lower pelvis, there is no room for the operations of cutting and suture; 5) how to reduce the tissue trauma and chances of infection, etc.
Currently, the traditional linear anastomat exists one drawback, i.e., it only has suturing function, but without cutting function, which is inconvenience for operation. In order to isolate the excess tissue, a blade is needed to accomplish an artificial excision. However, since the surgeons have varied operating skills and cutting practices, the tissue would be damaged as a sharp separation is conducted or the tool is isolated from the electric.